Death of a Hero
by Bodacious Overlord Zextillion
Summary: The gang is captured and Elsword is sentenced to be executed inside his own cell. Will they make it out? (Quick little one-shot.)


"I can't die!," the boy cried. "Not now! Not ever! Can't you see that?"

The other-worldly reptiles looked at each other and shrugged. "Doesn't stop us from trying."

The other one spoke up, "You've been a pain in the demon's asses since the Feita incident. You killed many of our leaders, and now you're going to pay, along with the rest of your ragtag group of misfits."

The elf chained to the wall looked down and the three other children sitting in the corner started to wimper a bit. Eve looked indifferent, as always. In fact, it looked more like she was hiding a smirk.

"No, I'm being serious! Go on, try to kill me. Do it now. I dare you. I double-dare you two to kill me," the hot-head taunted.

Aisha looked up and screamed. "Damnit Elsword! What are you doing? You know you're not immortal!"

Elsword spoke loudly to the group, to everybody capable of thought. "If you think you know what I know, you're clearly wrong. Come at me bros!"

The first demon said, "Alright then. You asked for it."

Elsword's smirk quickly became a frown which opened up when the demons began to thrust the spear into him. "No wait, I didn't meanthatI'msor-" CRACK-CLANG.

Everybody in the room closed their eyes as they heard the spearhead collide with the wall behind Elsword. The boy fell on the ground groaning in pain. He lifted his hand off his chest to see scarlet liquid coming out of his chest where his heart should be. He quickly lifted his head up, then a painful crunch was heard by the rest of the room.

One of the demons scraped his boot against the rock floor. He said in disgust, "Gross. I didn't expect a kid his size to have so much in him."

Chung opened his eyes, and saw the mess in front of him. Immediately, he shut them close again and kneeled forward. Eve opened her eyes just in time to see Chung-

SLAP

"Damnit Chung. Do not ever do that again."

The boy looked even sicker now and the two girls opened their eyes and started to cry.

Rena's right ear twitched. She knew magic when she could feel its essence manifesting. Once again, everybody, including the demons, shut their eyes as a blinding light and annoying sound shook through the prison complex. The demons opened their eyes to see the boy they just killed right in front of them, smirk ever growing, and looking healthier than ever.

**(Quick A/N: Go play the Orgazmo Theme Song-Now You're A Man while you're reading the rest of the story now.)**

The man opened his mouth and said, "See? What did I tell you? You can't kill me!" The man took out his sword and scanned the prison cell. "And," he added, "since we're closed in, looks like none of us can run anywhere."

"Oh shi-"BOOM.

The entire complex shook as the guard station was blown up. The man looked back at the demons. Smirk growing wider and spiky hair getting more spiky, he seemed to be glowing red. "Kill me. I dare you."

From his sheer manliness, the demons pooped their pants.

* * *

Raven was walking through the complex as the Crows were taking care of most of the guards. One of them jumped in front of him, but he simply walked straight through the beast as the core shoved the demon out of the way. He noted its evil-like appearance and that creepy eye in front. It spelled out doom to all that got on his bad side. Raven looked back up at the carnage following his eyes. "Never again will I die just for another one of Elsword's shows."

* * *

While all of this was happening, Eve could only think, _FIRE THE ORBITAL LASER CANNON._

Aisha, Rena, Chung, and Ara just sat there, looking at the demons running away from little midgets in strange gas masks and Elsword beating up two highly experienced demons.

Elsword shouted, "Good thing I had my die move!"

Rena snapped off her chain and reached into her bag. She shuffled the contents in the bag and took out a bunch of stones that were smooth and simple, but with a majesty only achieved by spiritual artifacts.

Ara asked the elf, "Hey, what are those?"

"Oh, they're just stones to revive you from the dead in the off-chance that you die. I still have 97..."

Aisha reached around in her bag. "89."

Chung and Ara were pretty shocked at how many times they can get away with death. Chung said, "B-but, how come you have so many if they're THAT useful?"

Rena shrugged. "I don't know. They're only 15 cents, and in the off-chance that we run out, we can just sit tight for one day and COBO will mail us 3 more. Really, you shouldn't be using these things if you're good enough at escaping death."

Ara looked skeptical. She said, "Only 15 cents? Are you sure?"

Aisha nodded for Rena.

The 4 looked at Elsword who grew tired of taunting the demons a while ago. The two victims were lying on the ground and moaning in pain.

"It's a pretty good way to troll people though."


End file.
